


Monster Coffee

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman hated early college morning classes, and he definitely didn't need to be sat next to two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Coffee

Roman knew for sure that he requested for no classes earlier than 9 am, but here he is, him wanting to drop dead as he sits in his 7 am class. The class is almost silent, with just two people talking and everybody else looking just as miserable as Roman felt.

He rests his chin on the palm of his hand as he waits for the rest of the class to fill up and the professor to arrive when another guy sits next to him, a coffee and Monster Energy Drink in hand. His two toned hair is up and his baby hairs are sticking out in different places, and he looks like he just rolled out of bed.

“Hey.” The guys says, startling Roman.

“Hey.” Roman replies as the guy gets his stuff out of his backpack.

“Seth.” Seth grumbles as he opens the Monster.

“Roman.”

Seth then takes off the lid of the coffee and picks up the can, pouring the entire thing into the coffee, Roman’s eyes going wide as Seth stirs the two drinks together with the straw.

“Holy shit, I’m gonna die.” Seth says as he picks up the coffee cup, starting to chug down the drink and he then puts it down, a sour look on his face.

“That was horrible.” He started coughing, as another guy sat down next to Roman.

“What is he doing?” The guy asks Roman and he looks over to the other guy, his hair messy.

“He just mixed a Monster and coffee and drank it.” Roman answered.

“I thought I was the only one with that idea!” The guy says as he does the same thing as Seth did before.

“Not so bad.” The guy smiles at Roman and Seth. “Dean.” He holds his hand out and Roman shakes it, putting his head down after, wondering how he got stuck between two idiots.


End file.
